Un cadeau de Noël
by Malicia-Potter1628
Summary: Syd est complêtement dans l'esprit de Noël et veux faire une surprise pour les autres, ce qui lui emmenera une petite surprise a son tour.


**2026**

**Base SPD**

Deux mois avaient passé depuis le départ de Jack de la SPD. Les autres membres de l'escouade B ne le montraient pas mais s'ennuyaient tous de lui. Surtout Z qui n'avait jamais été séparé aussi longtemps de lui. Et son sentiment ne faisait que s'agrandir avec noël qui arrivait dans une semaine. Syd qui avait remarqué la petite dépression de sa meilleure amie avait décidé de lui faire une surprise pour noël. Elle avait décidé aussi décidé de faire une surprise aux autres Rangers. Elle voulait aussi leur offrir le cadeau parfait pour chacun d'eux. C'est dans cet esprit qu'elle se dirigea vers la salle de repos. Elle eut un sourire en entrant, Z et Bridge étaient en train de décorer la salle pour le party qu'il y aurait le 25 au soir. Sky quant à lui était comme à son habitude en train de lire. Il était toujours si sérieux, Syd était la seule à l'avoir vu rire. Elle s'approcha de lui et s'installa à ses côtés. Il la regarda brièvement, la détaillant du regard et retourna à son livre. Elle tourna la tête, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Tu veux quoi Syd? _Demanda un Sky ennuyé_

Sky je voudrais que tu m'accompagne au magasin STP _Lui demanda t'elle en lui faisant un petit sourire._

Oh non Syd, j'ai d'autre choses à faire _Dit-il en levant à peine les yeux de son livre._

Comme quoi lire ton livre _Dit-elle sarcastiquement,_ Allez viens STP je ne veux pas y aller seule_ Supplia t'elle._

Non Syd tu n'as qu'à demander à Z d'y aller avec toi. _Répondit-il sur un ton neutre tout en ne relevant pas ces yeux de son livre, ce qui avait le don d'ennuyer Syd et de la faire sortir de ses gonds habituellement._

Sky je ne veux pas demander à Z pour trois raison, Expliqua t'elle Premièrement, je veux essayer de trouver Jack pour qu'il vienne ici à noël, je veux faire une surprise a Z. _Sky la regarda finalement en entendant la réponse de Syd, il n'aurait jamais cru que la petite princesse qu'il connaissait voudrait faire quelque chose de si humain et si gentil. Il lui fit signe de continuer, attendant les deux autres raison._

Deuxièmement, je veux être seulement avec toi Sky. _Dit-elle sur un ton séducteur avec un petit rire dans la voix, Sky avala un peu de salive en la regardant, mal à l'aise._ Et pour finir je ne veux pas non plus la déranger alors qu'elle est avec Bridge _Dit-elle en lui pointant les deux personnes qui s'amusaient ensemble._

Elle lui fit un petit sourire auquel il répondit. Ensuite, il fit mine de réfléchir un peu et lui fit signe qu'il allait venir avec elle. Elle lui sourit avant de le pendre dans ses bras, ce qu'il lui fit échapper son livre, car il venait de passer ses bras autour de Syd. Syd se dégagea de Sky, se leva, l'embrassa sur la joue, geste qui ne passa pas inaperçue aux yeux de leurs amis. Sky se leva a son tour du canapé et accompagna Syd à sa chambre, pour qu'elle aille chercher sa bourse et se changer. Syd entra dans sa chambre le faisant entrer par la même occasion. Elle prit quelques vêtements et alla se changer dans la salle de bain. Sky tandis qu'il attendait Syd, regarda autour de lui remarquant assez vite la différence entre le deux filles. Syd avait des photos partout, tandis que Z n'en avait que quelques unes. Il décida de regarder les photos que Syd avait sur sa commode, il reconnut sur plusieurs d'entre elle, les parents de Syd, deux de lui avec elle et Bridge, une avec Z et Jack en plus. Mais ce qui le surpris le plus, fut sans aucun doute la photo des Lightspeed Rescue avec l'équipe de Time Force, ce qui voulait dire son ''oncle'' Carter, avec son père Wes et sa mère. Il se demandait pourquoi elle avait cette photo, il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir, elle sortit de la salle de bain, il la regarda et toutes question s'envolèrent, il la détalla de haut en bas. Elle lui fit un petit sourire.

Alors on y va Sky… _Demanda t'elle joyeusement_

Oui on y va Syd, après toi _Dit-il en lui faisant signe de sortir la première de la chambre. Il ferma la porte._

Merci beaucoup de bien vouloir m'accompagner Sky…c'est très gentil. _Lui dit-elle en le regardant un peu avant de commencer à marcher._

Ça me fait plaisir, Syd _Répondit-il en la rejoignant un peu plus loin et en mettant une main sur son dos._

Les deux marchèrent ainsi en se contant des blagues jusqu'au garage. Ils prirent la moto de Sky et partirent en direction du centre commercial.

**Centre ville **

**New Tech city**

Depuis déjà 1 heures, Syd et Sky se trouvaient dans les magasins. Syd avait trouvé les cadeaux pour ses parent, Z, Bridge et Jack, elle avait même trouvé quelques choses pour Cruger, Kat et Boom, il ne lui restait que celui de Sky. De son côté Sky en avait profité lui aussi pour acheter ses cadeaux, il ne lui manquait que celui de Syd. Tout les deux se dirent mentalement qu'ils allaient aller chercher le cadeau plus tard. Ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie du centre commercial, main dans la main. C'était un réflexe qui leurs venaient de leur enfance commune. Ils décidèrent de rechercher Jack dans les rues avant d'aller voir au bureau du père d'Ally. Ils mirent leur paquet dans le sac de la moto et se dirigèrent vers les rues, où ils pensaient que Jack serait. Alors qu'il venait de faire la moitié de la ville, Syd le vit et montra à Sky la direction. Il entra dans la rue, Syd débarqua la première, Sky arrêta le moteur et alla rejoindre Syd.

Jack. _Crièrent-ils en même temps._

Hey, Syd, Sky je suis content de vous revoir. _Dit Jack en se retournant et en s'approchant d'eux avant de prendre Syd dans ses bras et de serrer par la suite la main de Sky._

Tu sais que tu nous as manqué Jack. _Finit par dire Syd en le regardant dans les yeux et en lui faisant un petit sourire._

Elle a raison Jack, disons que la SPD n'est pas pareil sans toi _Avoua Sky devant l'air ébahis de Jack et Syd qui n'étaient pas habitué de l'entendre dire ses sentiments, ils ne l'avaient vu faire qu'une fois et c'était lorsqu'il avait libéré le monstre qui avait tué son père._

Vous aussi vous me manquez tous, mais je devais partir ça devenait étouffant à la SPD, mais d'un coté ça me manque je sais plus ce que je veux. _Dit-il le plus naturellement du monde._ Mais bon vous n'êtes sûrement pas là pour me dire que je vous manquais. _Ajouta t'il le sourire dans la figure._

Crétin on est ici car Syd à quelques choses à te demander. _Répondit Sky, en ayant retrouvé son côté sérieux, ce qui fit sourire Syd et Jack._

Ah oui et c'est quoi Syd…me demander de t'inviter à un rendez-vous. _Blagua t'il avant de partir a rire devant l'air jaloux de Sky et le petit sourire de Syd._

C'est tentant, mais non malheureusement pour toi _Blagua Syd_… À vrai dire, je veux t'inviter au party de Noël de la SPD, c'est pour faire une surprise à Z. _Finit-elle le plus sérieusement du monde._

Bien sur que je vais venir si c'est pour ma petite sœur chérie. _Répondit-il en souriant._ Elle doit être déprimé n'est-ce pas Syd? _Demanda t'il inquiet et triste pour Z._

Elle l'était mais Bridge l'aide à se sentir mieux _Répondit-elle sérieusement et en disant la vérité._

Ouf…attend une minute, elle et Bridge sont ensemble. _Demanda t'il un peu perdu, ce qui fit sourire vaguement Sky et qui fit rire Syd._

Ils ne sont pas ensemble, car c'est contre le règlement. _Dit Sky toujours aussi sérieux, ce qui agaça un peu Syd et Jack._

Disons seulement qu'ils n'ont pas encore eu le culot de se le dire, et ils ont peur de s'avouer leur sentiment et que l'autre ne ressente pas la même chose. _Murmura Syd à l'oreille de Jack, en se collant sur lui pour être sur que Sky ne les entende pas_ Bon puisqu'on sait que tu viens on va te laisser retourner à ton travail. _Ajouta t'elle en se dirigeant vers Sky. _Ah oui j'oubliais tu peux inviter Ally si vous êtes encore ensemble. _Dit-elle en se retournant vers lui._

D'accord, merci de m'avoir invité et SVP venez me voir plus souvent_ Leur demanda t'il en serrant Syd dans ses bras à nouveau avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille. _Dis lui ce que tu ressens. _Dit-il en pointant Sky du doigt._

Sky et Syd firent un signe de main a Jack avant d'embarquer sur la moto et de la démarrer. Ils se dirigèrent vers la base, mais en chemin, ils s'arrêtèrent dans le parc. Alors que Sky était assis sur un banc et qu'il ne la regardait pas, Syd prit une balle de neige et la lui lança en plein sur le torse. Il la regarda outré avant de se lever et de partir a sa poursuite. Syd courra et alla se cacher derrière un arbre. Sky qui l'avait vu se diriger vers l'arbre, avança doucement vers elle, une balle de neige dans les mains, il arriva par derrière et la lui lança dans le dos. Elle se retourna et lui lança une autre balle cette fois-ci dans la figure. Il s'approcha d'elle et la plaqua contre l'arbre, tenant ses bras appuyé sur l'arbre avec ses mains et en se collant contre elle. Il secoua sa tête proche de la sienne, pour lui envoyer la neige qu'il avait reçu dans les cheveux. Il lui fit un petit sourire.

Sky arrête STP c'est froid. _Supplia t'elle en riant._

Pourquoi j'arrêterais, je veux me venger Syd, tu m'as envoyer cette balle dans la figure alors tu la cherché _Expliqua t'il un petit sourire machiavélique dans la figure_.

Ce n'était qu'une petite plaisanterie Sky… tu le sais non. _Demanda t'elle à Sky un petit sourire charmeur sur les lèvres._

Je ne suis pas sur ma chère _Dit Sky en étant proche de la figure de Syd. Il la regarda dans les yeux et baissa à ses lèvres. Il allait l'embrasser lorsque son morpher sonna_. Oui qu'est-ce qu'il y a _Répondit-il sur un ton plus bête qu'il ne l'aurait voulu._

Woa on voulait juste savoir où vous étiez, ça fait presque deux heures que vous êtes partie _Expliqua Bridge sur la ligne, il regarda Z en arrière de lui qui haussa les épaules._ Désolé d'avoir interrompus quelques choses_ Dit-il en blaguant il savait que ses deux amis avaient des sentiments l'un pour l'autre._

Tu n'as rien interrompu Bridge on arrive bientôt …Bye. _Répondit Syd avant que Sky ne le fasse. Elle ferma le morpher et regarda Sky. _On devrait peut-être y aller Sky. _Dit-elle déçue._

Tu as raison Syd on y va _Répondit-il tout aussi déçu qu'elle d'avoir manqué la chance de l'embrasser_.

Les deux retournèrent à la moto et se dirigèrent vers la base en ne faisant aucun autre arrêt. À la base Bridge ferma son morpher et regarda Z. Les deux s'en voulaient de les avoir dérangés.

Tu crois qu'ils vont nous en vouloir_ Demanda t'elle un peu triste d'avoir peut-être gâché un moment que Syd attendait depuis longtemps._

Je ne crois pas non. _Répondit Bridge sur le même ton qu'elle._

Il lui sourit et finit d'installer la branche de gui au dessus de la porte de la salle de repos. Du côté de Sky et Syd, c'était assez froid tout à coup, jusqu'à ce que Syd entoure Sky de ses bras, à cause des bosses qu'ils venaient de prendre. Sky posa une main sur celles de Syd et lui fit un petit sourire à travers le miroir. Elle répondit au sourire, et se calla plus sur lui. Ils arrivèrent en quelques minutes, à la base, leurs humeurs étaient redevenues comme ils étaient avant de partir. Ils entrèrent dans la base et allèrent vers leurs chambres respectives. Ils déposèrent leurs paquets sur leurs lits, chacun regarda une photo de leurs parents avant de sortir. Ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de repos et entrèrent en même temps, avant de se faire arrêter par un cri. Ils regardèrent Bridge qui leurs pointa la branche de gui, Syd et Sky se regardèrent. Sky se pencha et embrassa doucement Syd, les deux se séparèrent quelques minutes après. Ils se regardèrent, se sourirent et allèrent chacun faire quelques choses sans se regarder. Z sourit intérieurement en les regardant agir comme ils le faisaient. Ça ne faisaient que confirmer qu'ils avaient des sentiments l'un pour l'autre. Syd se leva de où elle se trouvait et se dirigea vers le bureau de Cruger, elle venait de trouver les surprises idéales pour ses amis et pour ce faire elle avait besoin de l'aide du commandant. Elle arriva devant la porte du bureau, cogna et elle attendit qu'il lui dise de rentrer. Elle attendit quelques minutes avant qu'il ne la laisse entrer. En entrant elle vit Kat.

Cadet Drew, que voulez vous. _Demanda t'il avec son ton de chef._

Je voudrais vous parler en privé commandant. _Répondit-elle sur le ton qu'elle se devait d'employer avec lui._

Bien sur Cadet. _Répondit-il_. Docteur Manx, laissez nous seuls S'il vous plait. _Ajouta t'il à l'attention de Kat._

Bien sur Monsieur _Dit-elle en sortant du bureau._

Alors Syd, pourquoi voulais-tu me parler, seul à seul. _Demanda t'il gentiment en la regardant._

Je voudrais faire une surprise à Z, Bridge, Sky et Jack à Noël et pour ça j'ai besoin de ton aide Anubis. _Répondit-elle en le regardant, le sourire aux lèvres._

Quelle est cette surprise et en quoi puis-je t'aider. _Demanda t'il intrigué par la réponse de la jeune femme._

Et bien je veux que leur famille soient ici pour Noël, je sais que tu as les adresses de Danny Delgado, de Billy et Kat, des parents de Jack dont tu connais aussi que moi l'identité. _Expliqua t'elle gentiment à Anubis qui était un ami de la famille._

Je vais t'aider, tu auras les adresses demain matin à la première heure. _Dit-il heureux de la raison de la jeune femme. _Tu compte dire la vérité à Sky et aux autres n'est-ce pas. _Demanda t'il en la fixant dans les yeux._

Oui je compte le faire ils ont le droit de savoir _Répondit-elle tristement._ Merci Anubis de bien vouloir m'aider. _Ajouta t'elle avant de le prendre dans ses bras et de se sortir._

Lorsqu'il fut sur qu'elle soit sortie, il commença à chercher les adresses de ceux qu'elle lui avait demandé. Il trouvait vraiment que c'était une bonne idée, il était peut-être que tout le monde sache leurs véritables origines. Une fois qu'il eut terminé, il mit les adresses dans une enveloppe qu'il déposa sur le bout de la table et contacta quelqu'un par hologramme. Une femme avec les cheveux bruns et qui semblait être dans la quarantaine apparus. Cruger lui expliqua l'idée de Sydney, la femme eut un sourire et répondit qu'elle et son mari et attendaient ce moment depuis un bon moment déjà. Elle disparut en faisant un petit signe à Cruger. De son côté Syd, avait toujours le sourire aux lèvres, lorsqu'elle retourna à la salle de repos et qu'elle alla dire bonne nuit aux autres. Il était rendu tard et elle était fatiguée après son magasinage et la petite bataille de boulle de neige avec Sky. Z l'accompagna, car elle aussi voulait dormir. Les deux gars n'eurent pas d'autre choix que de faire la même chose, car il ne voulait pas être seul dans la pièce. En se couchant, Sky et Syd repensa au baiser qu'ils avaient échangés et celui qu'ils avaient presque échangé dans le parc.


End file.
